


Fearless Valkyrior

by marvelfan98



Category: Fearless Defenders (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingerfucking, Rimming, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:44:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2308451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelfan98/pseuds/marvelfan98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fearless Defenders join the Valkyrior</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (This story was originally meant to be one long story but it's been taking so long to write that I decided to put it out in parts instead so the first chapter doesn't have a lot of sex. This story takes place after the final issue of Fearless Defenders. Hope you all enjoy)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Fearless Defenders or any of the characters and i make no money from this story

Valkyrie walked into the room and saw her team assembled. She had called together her new Defenders team here at one of Misty’s Heroes for Hire headquarters for a very special reason. Valkyrie took a moment to survey her team before they had realized she was there. There was her co-leader Misty Knight, former hero for hire, who was talking with the X-man and former Valkyrie herself Dani Moonstar. The Olympian Hippolyta stood nearby with her arms crossed over her chest. Next to the Amazonian Valkyrie saw the sorceress Clea and monster hunter Elsa Bloodstone chatting, most likely disagreeing about whether a spell or gun would be better to kill some demon or another. Off on her own looking somewhat uncomfortable was the team’s newest member Ren who was not only new to the team but to her powers as well gaining them from the terrigenesis cloud released when Attilan fell during Thanos’ invasion.

Of course there was one member of the team who wasn’t present. Annabelle Riggs, archeologist and friend of Misty’s who had sort of forced herself onto the team. The reason she wasn’t present was because after a possessed Valkyrie had killed poor Annabelle and sent her soul to Valhalla, Valkyrie with the help of Clea managed to bond the mortal woman to herself. Now Annabelle could return to the earth by acting as Valkyrie’s host, only one of the women being able to exist on earth at a time. This all made Annabelle’s relationship with Ren all the harder. Ren sometimes couldn’t see the difference between the two women and feared for Annabelle every time Valkyrie went into battle.

Valkyrie greatly respected each of these seven women and had been very glad to serve alongside each and every one of them. She approached her comrades saying to them.

“Thank you for gathering together my friends.”

“What’s up Val?” Misty asked her “You got a mission for us?”

“No brave Misty, nothing like that today.” Valkyrie answered. “I would like to ask you all to accompany me to a special ceremony in Valhalla. It is very important to me that you all attend.”

This peaked Dani interest. “Wait is this…?” She began to ask.

“Yes Danielle it is.” Valkyrie cut her off. “If you don’t mind I’d like to give the details to the others later.”

“Oh this is going to be fun.” Dani said with a smile.

“Wait how do you know what’s going on?” Misty asked confused.

“I’ve been a Valkyrie on and off for years remember. I know a bit about the inner workings of Asgard.” The young former mutant answered.

“Clea, would you do the honors?” Valkyrie asked. 

“Sure.” Clea answered her, going almost immediately into an incantation. She began some quiet chants, consisting of words that none of the others could make out. Her hands began to shift in intricate movements. A soft light began to glow from the woman expanding out to surround the rest of the women, suddenly the light flashed extremely bright. Once the light dimmed the women looked around them and saw that they were now standing outside. There were a few spread out longhouses reminiscent of old Viking architecture.

“Whoa!” They all heard a voice and turned to see Annabelle, the final member of their group now standing among them. “What the hell just happened?” She asked.

“Annabelle!” Ren said wrapping her girlfriend in a hug. She pulled back suddenly worried that her bladed hands might cut Annabelle only to realize that the long wiry blades that usually cover her hands were missing. She looked back at Valkyrie and asked, “What’s going on? How are you both here and what happened to my hands?”

Valkyrie chuckled as she answered. “This is Valhalla Ren, Asgardian heaven. You’re blades are gone because you wish them to be, you could summon them back any time you wish.” she explained. “As for Annabelle and myself both being here our sacrifice for Clea’s spell was that we could not both be on Midgard, not Valhalla.”

“I don’t really care how it happened right now.” Annabelle said. “I’m just glad I’m here.” She finished giving Ren a quick peck on her lips.

“And we are glad to have you Annabelle.” Valkyrie told her. “Now if you could all follow me there is still the matter of the ceremony I brought you all here to attend.”

The group of women followed Valkyrie towards the largest of the longhouses in the area entering through the large double doors. They came into an entry way which seemed to have a roof far too high for the building they had entered. The room was carved from logs with Nordic decorations adorning it in every corner. There was another set of large doors standing directly across from the ones they had entered as well as a smaller door to the side. There were two women standing and waiting for them as they entered the doors, both were young beautiful blonde women with sensual curves that could be seen in their long white robes.

“Greetings lady Valkyrie and honored guests.” Both women said in unison.

“Greetings” Valkyrie acknowledged them before turning back to her Defenders saying. “I have a few final preparations to make before the ceremony can begin, until then my handmaidens will help the rest of you prepare.” She explained to them. “Danielle could you possibly aid me in my final preparations?” She asked singling out the one woman.

“As much as I hate to miss out on the preparation they’re about to receive sure.” Danielle said with a knowing smile on her face.

Valkyrie and Dani then left through the large double doors leaving the six others with the handmaidens. “Please follow us.” One of the handmaidens said before the two of them turned and headed towards the smaller door. The six defenders followed. Annabelle noticed Ren staring at the sway of the handmaidens hips as she walked. Annabelle nudged her girlfriend with her elbow and laughed as she saw Ren blush at being caught. They led them into a long hall with six more doors, three on each side along with four more handmaidens standing in front of them.

“We ask that you each enter one room and a handmaiden will see to your individual preparations.” The first women explained to them. The Defenders split up, each going to one of the doors and being led into an individual room.

As Annabelle walked in she was quite pleased with what she saw. There was a round wooden tub filled with water so warm there was a light steam rising off of it. There was a small padded table nearby which Annabelle was sure must be a massage table. Beside both the tub and the table there were small tables covered in various small vases and candles filling the room with a wonderful relaxing aroma. There was also another table by the tub with a folded towel on it that looked to be very large and soft.

“Please enjoy the bath lady Annabelle.” The handmaiden who had followed her said. “Also feel free to enjoy our various soaps and lotions.” She added motioning to the vases on the table near the tub. “Once you have finished and dried off please lie face down on the table.”

“Thank you.” Annabelle answered then waited a moment for the other woman to leave so she could strip down and get in the bath. After a few moments of the young blonde woman standing there and staring Annabelle realized she wasn’t planning on leaving. A little nervous and uncomfortably Annabelle began to take off her clothes making sure her back was turned to the woman.

 

Meanwhile in one of the other rooms Clea had no qualms about her own body and openly strode nude across the room to the tub before testing it with her fingers. The water was perfect, the warmth filling her fingers and spreading to the rest of her hand. She quickly climbed into the water and sank in letting the warmth engulf her. She could feel the heat relaxing her muscles as she sat for a moment taking it in. She moved over to the vases of soaps and began to smell the different fragrances. She noticed the handmaiden gathering up her clothes and heading towards the door.

“Where are you taking those?” She asked.

“Do not worry lady Clea.” The handmaiden answered “We will be cleaning your garments while you bath. Once you have finished please dry yourself and lay face down on the table.” She then left the room leaving Clea alone.

Not overly concerned with the loss of her clothes Clea simply returned to the many smells of the soaps trying to pick which one to use.

 

In yet another room Ren was already occupying herself a lavender smelling soap. She lathered the soap over her wet body feeling it cleaning her skin. Coated in the soap her hands easily glided over her skin. As her hands passed over her chest she couldn’t help but have a slight thought of her lover Annabelle, wondering if she was doing the same thing. The image of Annabelle’s naked body lathered in soap gave Ren a very familiar sensation between her legs. She then considered the fact that this was the first time since she had met Annabelle that her fingers hadn’t ended in razors and she was wasting that time having a bath rather than running her fingers over every inch of her girlfriend’s body. Of course this was the first time in quite a while the she might be able to use her fingers for a little stress relief of her own. She thought about it for a minute wondering if the handmaiden might return but she didn’t know if she would ever have a chance at this again so she decided to take it. One of her hands made its way into the water and down between her legs. A sigh of relief escaping her lips as she made her first contact.

 

Elsa not being much of one for baths, considering them a waste of time was already trying herself off after quickly washing herself. The big soft towel quickly lifted the excess water from her skin. Following the handmaidens instruction she finished drying, wrapped the towel around herself and moved over to lie face down on the table, she was surprised at how soft it was. No sooner had she lied down then the handmaiden entered the room making her way quickly over to the table.

“I hope you enjoyed the bath lady Elsa.” The young said as she neared the table.

“Like I said earlier I’m not really one for baths.” Elsa explained to her.

“Well then hopefully you will enjoy our next treatment more.” The handmaiden motioned for Elsa to lie back down and then moved her towel down revealing Elsa’s back although leaving it still covering her butt. She then took one of the vases next to Elsa and poured out some lotion from it onto Elsa’s back. She then began to rub the lotion into Elsa’s back with surprisingly strong hands.

“Oooh” Elsa cooed as she felt the handmaiden begin to massage her back. “Yes this is much better.” She said.

 

A long moan rang out in another room as Hippolyta’s strong muscled back was being rubbed, loosening it up so well. Hippolyta lay nude on the table not bothering to cover herself with the towel or caring who saw her. The handmaiden continued to rub the amazon’s large lean muscles, her hands gliding smoothly thanks to the lotion she was using.

Hippolyta felt became more relaxed with each passing moment time seeming to melt together. The handmaiden rubbed every inch of her back and then progressed to her arms working the biceps and triceps. The handmaiden then made her way to Hippolyta’s legs starting at her feet and working her way up and not stopping at the thighs. She began to rub Hippolyta’s butt, rubbing the toned round flesh with as much vigor as she had the rest of Hippolyta’s body.

Finally the massage ended much to Hippolyta’s disappointment. The handmaiden excused herself briefly to get Hippolyta’s clothing. She returned in less than a minute later carrying some sort of white garment with her that was not the clothing Hippolyta had come in with.

 

“You want me to wear this?” Misty Knight asked her own handmaiden as she held up the white robe in front of herself inspecting it, not very impressed with the sheer white fabric it was made from. It would hide even less then the towel she was currently covered by.

“Lady Valkyrie has asked that all of her guests wear the traditional ceremonial dress.” The handmaiden explained to her.

“Are you kidding?” Misty asked. “There’s nothing to this. There’s not even any underwear.”

“I’m sorry lady Misty we have been given strict instructions to only provide you with the traditional clothing.”

Misty stared at her for a minute more than a little annoyed. She knew this girl was just doing as she had been told and tried not to go off on her. Finally she agreed and asked for some privacy, the handmaiden leaving so Misty could dress. She looked down at her body draped in the white robe and wasn’t very impressed. It had no sides to it as all and the front and back were held together by a single sash around her waist, and the fabric was so sheer that it was practically clear. Of course Misty having such dark skin didn’t really help much, her dark nipples almost completely visible. She crossed her arms over her chest to cover herself up and went to the door to find her handmaiden waiting for her.

 

Soon the Defenders minus Valkyrie and Dani were once again gathered in the entrance hall they had first come into. They were all wearing the same robe but some seemed more concerned by it then others. Misty, Annabelle and Ren were all doing their best to keep what modesty they could, while Clea and Hippolyta both didn’t seem worried at all and stood completely naturally, Elsa was somewhere in the middle, not trying to cover herself up but not standing quite as comfortably as normal. The original two handmaidens were standing by the large doors leading deeper into the building. Soon there came a booming sound from behind those large doors at which point the handmaidens each took hold of a door and slowly pulled them open revealing a dark room.

“Come forward my Defenders.” The women heard Valkyrie’s voice from in the darkness.

They walked into the room unable to see more than the first few feet into the room which was illuminated by the light from the entryway. Once they had all entered they heard the doors swinging shut behind them, leaving the room completely dark until once again they heard a booming sound. Instantly dozens of candles and torches lit up the room bathing it in a soft light. The Defenders saw Valkyrie in the center of the room standing on a raised dais covered with pillows and furs. Dani was standing just to the left of the dais beside a table with a sheet over top of it clearly covering something as there were many bumps and shapes underneath. Valkyrie and Dani were both dressed the same as the rest of the women but Valkyrie was holding a large staff which Misty couldn’t help but think looked more than a little phallic. Valkyrie banged the bottom of the staff on the floor once again creating the booming sound before saying

“Welcome my Defenders, to your ascension.” She said in a loud and definitive tone, the other women all stared blankly.

“Our what?” Misty asked.

“Your ascension Misty.” Valkyrie repeated “As you all know I have been tasked by the all mothers to select the next generation of Valkyrior and I have chosen all of you.” She began to explain. “Each of you has proven yourselves to me over and over again these last months we have fought side by side. There are none I would be more proud to serve beside then you my Defenders.”

“Uh Val I really appreciate the offer but I don’t really know that I want to be a Valkyrie.” Misty said to her.

“I understand your trepidation and I’m sure others are having their own doubts, but I know you are all heroes.” Valkyrie told them, looking each of them in the eye in turn. “This is a strength and power you could use to help defend the people of Midgard. Accepting this offer will allow you to save more innocent lives than any of you ever believed possible, and this does not have to last forever. Since the all mothers have put me in charge of the Valkyrior I have decided that any shield maiden may leave her position at any time.”

“So we can change our minds any time?” Elsa asked.

“Yes.” Valkyrie responded. “This is to help make you even greater heroes then you already are. So what say you great Defenders? Will you stand among the gods?”

Most of the women agreed immediately, a few took a few moments to think about it but soon agreed as well not seeing any downside.

“Wonderful my friends.” Valkyrie said. “Then let us begin the ceremony.” Upon saying that both Valkyrie and Dani dropped the robes from their shoulders letting them fall to the ground leaving both of them standing completely naked, Dani then took hold of the sheet on the table and swiftly pulled it off revealing a table covered with various glass and marble pieces of varying shapes but they were clearly all for one purpose. They were sex toys. The women were beyond shocked, most of them trying not to stare, though both Ren and Annabelle couldn’t help but steel more than a few glances at the two beautiful women’s naked bodies.

“What the hell?!” Annabelle said shocked, expressing what most of the remaining Defenders were thinking.

“Let me explain.” Valkyrie said. “In the old times Lord Odin would bestow the power upon the chosen shield maidens through the gift of his mighty cock.” Ren’s jaw literally dropped as she listened. “But Odin is gone now and the all mothers have passed the task to me. But I do not possess the necessary magic to grant you your powers so the all mothers have imbued these items for me.” She said motioning to the sex toy covered table. “You will each choose and item and I shall use it to grant you your power.”

“Wait wait wait.” Misty cut in, her hands shaking back and forth in front of her “You want us to… have sex with you?”

“Well you are also encouraged to embrace each other as well but yes that is how the ceremony works.” She explained.

“Nope sorry but I’m out.” Misty said.

“I will not force you Misty but please consider it.” Valkyrie said.

“Look no offence to you or anyone else here but women aren’t really my thing.” The Defenders co leader said.

“Misty, think about it for a minute.” Dani cut in. “You participate in this and you will have all the powers of a Valkyrie. For people like us that’s huge. How many lives could you save, is one little lesbian experience really all that big of a sacrifice for that?” Misty couldn’t seem to find any problem with Dani’s logic. “And take it from me I’ve done this before, you’ll enjoy it.” She finished with a smile.

“I… I don’t know.” Misty said

“Take a moment Misty and think over my offer.” Valkyrie said to her. “And what of the rest of you?” She asked.

“We Olympians practically invented the orgy.” Hippolyta said “Let us make it worthy of mighty Dionysus.” Raising her fist in the air.

“In truth I’ve been involved in more than one spell that required a similar ceremony. Of course most of them were led by Stephan so there was usually at least one man there, but this should be fun” Clea added getting a nod from Valkyrie.

“All the monsters I could kill with that strength.” Elsa began “Yeah I’m definitely in.”

Ren and Annabelle whispered back and forth, discussing what they should do. They were both conflicted. This wasn’t something that either of them would usually want to do but they could definitely see the benefit of it. Finally after some debate they turned back to the other women taking each other’s hands as Annabelle said.

“We’re in.”

“Really?” Misty asked, more than a little surprised her old friend would agree to this.

“Yeah I mean think about it Misty.” Annabelle started. “The potential good that can come of this far outweighs the strangeness of this whole situation. Besides like Dani said odds are once we actually get into everything we’ll probably enjoy it.”

Misty looked around at all the other women now staring at her waiting for her decision, both Dani and Valkyrie both still completely nude.

“Fine let’s do this.” Misty said in a slightly resigned tone.

“You shall not regret it fair Misty.” Valkyrie said with a broad smile. “Now we shall begin. Danielle would you like to go first?”

“Absolutely.” Dani answered.

“Then please pick the item that I shall use to grant you your power.” Valkyrie said.

Dani looked over the table, she had helped Valkyrie set it up and had put some thought into her decision already and quickly found the toy she wanted to use. It was pretty simple, just a smooth glass shaft with a slight bulge at one end. She took hold of it and excitedly bound up the couple of steps to the dais and into Valkyries waiting arms, neither of them wanting to wait any longer to being. The tall blonde embraced the younger woman and their lips soon met meshing together as their hands began to roam exploring each other’s soft skin.

The other women watched mesmerized by what they were seeing, several of them still quite surprised this was even really happening.

Valkyrie laid Dani down on the furs and pillows and placed the glass dildo to the side for now. She then began kissing and lightly biting at Dani’s neck making her moan. She continued to kiss her way down until her lips found one of Dani’s hard brown nipples, taking it into her mouth and swirling her tongue around as her fingers quickly found the nipples partner on Dani’s other breast pinching and twisting it.

Dani’s breathing increased from the attention to her sensitive nipples. She always loved having they played with or sucked on. She could feel the heat rising between her legs as her pussy got wetter and wetter. She felt Valkyrie’s lips leave her nipples and the Asgaridian’s tongue began to trace its way down the native girls toned stomach. Dani could feel her heart beating faster and faster in anticipation with every inch Valkyrie’s tongue moved. Until finally she gasped sharply as Valkyrie gave her first lick to Dani’s pussy.

Valkyrie eagerly lapped at the sweet nectar between Dani’s legs. Valkyrie had been in this very position many times before, even a few with Danu herself back when the other girl had first joined the Valkyrior, all this experience had given her quite a bit of skill going down on women. It wasn’t long before she had Dani’s body writhing with pleasure as she moaned. Valkyrie loved having this power over another woman, controlling her body like this. Danielle was grinding her pussy against Valkyrie’s tongue making it go even deeper inside of her.

The other women were all still watching intently, many of them becoming quite excited by the scene developing in front of them. They began to feel a tingle between their own legs begging to be touched.

Valkyrie’s hand reached around beside her until she found the glass shaft she’d put aside earlier. She took hold of it and briefly took it into her mouth coating it with saliva; she then guided it towards Dani’s pussy lips pressing the bulge end against the tight opening, applying just enough pressure to push it in. Dani moaned again as she felt the shaft penetrate her. Valkyrie began to pump it in and out as she also began to suck on Dani’s clit making her legs quiver.

Dani began to play with her own nipples as she continued to moan and writhe with pleasure. She took hold of each of her hard nubs between a thumb and index finger and roughly twisted and pulled on them making herself gasp. The feeling of the glass dildo stretching her inner pussy and Valkyrie’s expert tongue working her clit felt absolutely amazing. She knew it wouldn’t be long before she reached her orgasms and the magic took its true effect. Dani had gone through this ceremony twice before, once with Odin and once with Hela but she was still amazed at how much the magic involved increased the sensations of an orgasm. She could feel it building inside her, her breaths becoming more and more labored until finally it hit her. It felt like every inch of her body was screaming out in pure ecstasy as her body began to shake with pleasure.

The other women watched in awe as Dani’s body began to glow lightly as she yelled and moaned through her orgasm. It seemed to go on forever, until finally her body began to relax and the glowing started to fade. The women continued to watch as Valkyrie licked her lips while she helped Dani up onto her feet, the younger woman’s legs still shaking slightly. None of them could identify why but even on her shaky legs there was an air of strength about Dani. Valkyrie leaned in and gave Dani one last long passionate kiss, theirs tongues intertwining again. When Valkyrie broke the kiss she said

“Welcome to the Valkyrior my sister.” She then smiled as she quickly sucked the glass dildo clean and handed it to Dani.

Dani’s mind had instantly been filled with so much knowledge about the Valkyrior and Asgard, she could feel the familiar power flowing through her body as she walked down the steps of the dais and then turned back to face Valkyrie, waiting for the ceremony to continue.

“So, who would like to go next?” Valkyrie asked the group.

“That would be me.” Hippolyta said with confidence as she shrugged of her robe revealing her Amazonian form, a body of tall lean muscle that manages to somehow stay feminine. “I’m going to show you Asgardians how an Olympian fucks.”

“Choose your item.” Valkyrie said eager to accept the challenge.

Hippolyta scanned the table and took hold of the largest item she could find. It was a large dildo carved from marble; it was at least twelve inches long and six inches around with small bumps all over it.

“I suppose this will have to do since you don’t have anything worthy of Olympus.” She said as she headed up towards Valkyrie.

“I’ll have you begging me for it.” Valkyrie told her in a sultry voice.

“Oh you think so?” Hippolyta asked, now standing with her face inches away from Valkyries. “Why don’t you show me?”

She had barely gotten the words out of her mouth when Valkyrie grabbed the back of the Amazon’s head to her own, forcing her tongue into her mouth. The two women began to kiss passionately, their tongues battling for control as they explored each other’s mouths. Soon it wasn’t just their tongues exploring but their hands as well, groping and feeling every inch of the others bodies. Valkyrie’s hands squeezed the toned muscle of Hippolyta’s as while the other woman did the same to her, each of them rubbing and touching with more force every second. It wasn’t long before the first slapping sound of a hand spanking an ass rang out and it was far from the last.

The two women ended up on the ground their bodies rolling and fighting for dominance. One moment Valkyrie would be on top sucking and biting at Hippolyta’s tits, then the next moment their positions would reverse and Hippolyta would be roughly fingering the Asgardian woman. It was almost hard for the other women to tell if the two of them were fucking or fighting, and the combination of moans and grunts didn’t give any clues.

Meanwhile Dani was watching much more intently from the side then the others, she had her dildo back inside of herself sliding it in and out as she played with her tits at the sight of the other two women.

Finally Valkyrie had seemed to really gain control. She had Hippolyta pinned down on her stomach as she sat on the amazons back facing her ass. She grabbed the huge marble dildo and began to rub the tip up and down Hippolyta’s slit.

“Are you going to fuck me with it or tickle me?” Hippolyta chided.

Valkyrie smiled at the challenge then with one solid push forced the entire fake cock into Hippolyta’s pussy making the other woman make a sound between a scream and a moan. Some of the other women flinched at the suddenness of the penetration and winced in the expected pain but Hippolyta refused to give Valkyrie the pleasure. She could feel herself being stretched to her limits as she hissed through gritted teeth as the phallus started moving back and forth. She could feel ever bump and curve inside her, and it wasn’t long before each of those contours was sending a small jolt of pleasure though her pussy. She began to try to move her hips back to meet the thrusts of the dildo but it was difficult with Valkyrie sitting on her back. Suddenly she felt a hard slap come down on her ass, making her yelp with surprise. Valkyrie then slapped her again, and again. The Asgardian continued to spank Hippolyta’s round ass over and over making it sting and burn in such a good way.

Hippolyta could feel Valkyrie grinding her wet pussy on the Olympians back making her moan slightly. The spanking soon came to an end and Valkyrie moved into a laying position on top of Hippolyta. She continued to use one hand to fuck the dildo in and out of the other women as her other hand caressed the now red skin of the amazons ass before she bit down on one of the round cheeks licking and sucking on the toned flesh.

Hippolyta’s pussy clenched down on the marble cock as she felt Valkyrie’s teeth bite into her. It felt so good mixing the light pain of her ass with the pleasure building in her pussy. She moaned and her body writhed in her pleasure, growing by the minute.

“Oh fuck yes, fuck yes.” She said over and over again, she could feel herself on the verge but tried to hold out, extending the pleasure as long as possible but soon she couldn’t last any longer. “OH FUCK ME!!!” She yelled as her orgasm took hold of her body.

Valkyrie continued to pump the large marble phallus in and out of Hippolyta’s pussy while the Amazonian began to glow similarly to how Dani had in her own orgasm. The light grew brighter as Hippolyta moaned and writhed in pleasure beneath Valkyrie. Her body trembled and shook in ecstasy. She felt the waves of bliss spreading through every inch of her, emanating from her cunt. She felt a tidal wave of knowledge of Asgardian and Valkyrie culture and tradition filling her mind.

Finally the light began to subside until it eventually completely vanished. The much as she had with Danielle Valkyrie stood Hippolyta and kissed her deeply then saying

“Welcome to the Valkyrior sister.”

Just like Dani, Hippolyta now had an air of strength and power about her that wasn’t there before, even in the Olympian. Valkyrie then handed the marble cock to Hippolyta, still slick with her juices and the Amazon proceeded to descend down the steps of the dais to join Danielle. Hippolyta smiled as her body fell over the smaller woman, taking both of them to the ground where they began to kiss and grope each other passionately.

“Would any of you like to volunteer to go next?” Valkyrie asked the remaining women.

To be continued


	2. Ceremony continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The defenders continue their ascension to the Valkyrior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I know it's been a long time since I have posted anything but I plan on finishing this story up and then moving on to more. This chapter is shorter then I had originally intended but I hope you all still enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Fearless Defenders or any of the characters and i make no money from this story

“I’ll go.” Clea said stepping forward, making her way towards the tabled of toys.

“Thank you Clea.” Valkyrie said to her as the sorceress looked over the table, inspecting the various objects and trying to decide which she would like to use.

Finally she decided on a string of medium sized glass anal beads consisting of five spheres. She carried the string with her as she ascended the steps of the dais towards Valkyrie, the small glass orbs clicking together with each step. Upon reaching the Blonde Asgardian she handed over the beads, Valkyrie took them saying

“This is an adventurous choice fair Clea.”

“Like I said. I’ve done many types of things like this with Stephen before. I’ve learned to explore and embrace many parts of my sexuality that I might never have on own.” The sorceress explained.

“Well, let us see if we can find a few more.” Valkyrie said before pulling the other woman into a deep kiss, her tongue pressing through Clea’s lips. She tossed the beads to the side for the moment knowing they would come into play later. The sorceress’ own tongue was soon working just as vigorously as Valkyries, exploring the Asgardians mouth as well.

Both women let out small moans as their hands began to roam each other’s bodies. Valkyrie made quick work removing the shear robe from Clea’s body, the Asgardian leaning back to take in the sight of the other woman’s body. Her eyes filled with lust as she gazed upon Clea’s ample breasts and flat stomach down to her shaved pussy already visibly wet. Valkyrie let out a sound akin to a purr before her lips began to kiss Clea’s neck causing her to let out a small gasp. Valkyrie’s lips moved down to Clea’s collar bone while at the same time she guided the sorceress down onto the furs and pillows on the floor. Her lips continued to move down to Clea’s chest, taking one of Clea’s hard nipples into her mouth. She sucked and nibbled at the pink bud as her fingers pinched and tweaked its matching partner.

Clea writhed her body and moaned from the stimulation to her nipples. Soon she felt Valkyries tongue and lips begin to descend even lower, passing down her stomach, briefly into her belly button and further. It only took moments but each inch felt like an eternity to the sorceress as the anticipation grew. Finally she felt Valkyrie’s warm wet tongue find her pussy, renewing Clea’s moans louder than ever.

“Oh god you’re good at that.” She said between labored breaths.

The only answer from the Asgardian was a moan which sent vibrations through Clea’s pussy making her lull her head back in pleasure.

Valkyrie delved her tongue deep into the other woman tasting her sweet juices as Clea’s body wriggled under her lips. She lifted her tongue up slightly swirling it around Clea’s clit getting another satisfied moan in response. Valkyrie took a few more licks before moving her lips away momentarily, she rolled Clea over onto her stomach. The Sorceress eagerly going along with it, trusting in whatever Valkyrie had planned. The Asgardian then lifted Clea’s hips causing the woman’s ass to be raised into the air. Valkyrie spread Clea’s firm ass cheeks apart exposing the tight little hole in its center. Valkyrie then quickly began to lick the puckered hole running her tongue all over it, leaving behind as much saliva as possible.

Clea moaned again, she loved having her ass eaten and Valkyrie was showing quite a bit of skill. She had her head pressed against a soft pillow and her tits pressed against a thick shaggy fur of some kind. The soft hairs tickling her nipples sending additional little sparks of pleasure through her body. She gasped as she felt one of Valkyrie’s fingers probing her pussy, swirling around inside of her rubbing her inner walls and feeling amazing.

Once Valkyrie felt her finger was coated enough in Clea’s juices she pulled it from the other woman’s pussy and pressed it to her asshole. Between the pussy juice and saliva acting as lube and the fact that this wasn’t Clea’s first anal experience Valkyrie was able to push her finger into the tight little hole without an extreme amount of force. Clea even moved her ass back onto the finger, taking it deeper into herself. Valkyrie moved the digit in and out, slowly at first but bit by bit getting faster. She spent several minutes doing this, loosening Clea’s ass until she felt it was ready.

Valkyrie quickly found the string of beads that she had dropped earlier deciding it was time to bring them into the fun. She took the first bead and pressed it against Clea’s ass, the ball was bigger then Valkyries finger so it still took some force but the glass sphere soon popped inside of her eliciting a sharp indrawn breath from Clea. Valkyrie repeated the process until all five beads were inside the sorceress, just a string with a small glass loop on the end hanging from her ass.

Valkyrie then returned her skilled tongue and lips to Clea’s pussy, lapping up the fresh juices that had built up there. Clea writhed and moaned as she felt Valkyrie’s tongue delving into her lower lips. The Asgardian’s hands rubbed and massaged the flesh of Clea’s ass adding yet another layer of pleasure to the whole experience. Between all of this and the feeling of the beads stretching her ass Clea knew she was approaching her orgasm. She felt Valkyrie suck her clit between her soft lips and that was the last straw.

Clea’s body shook as she moaned and screamed with pleasure. Clea felt the wealth of Valkyrior knowledge and power filling her body alongside the waves of pleasure, her body taking on the slight glow just as the other women had. She loved every moment of it but eventually she felt her orgasm beginning to decline. But then just as it was about to end Valkyrie took hold of the string of beads and pulled the first bead out. The sudden sensation causing her orgasm to return once again, not quite as strong as before but still amazing.

Valkyrie continued this process over and over. Clea felt like she’d been cumming for hours, every time it seemed like it was over Valkyrie pulled out another bead a the last moment renewing the feeling. Clea felt pleasure in every inch of her body, her muscles tight and contracting, her toes curling, and her moans and screams growing louder. Finally the last bead had come out and Clea’s orgasm receded to nothing. She breathed and panted heavily having experienced what was one of the most intense orgasms of her life.

Valkyrie gave the sorceress a moment to relax before helping her to her feet. Clea wasn’t even sure her legs would hold her at first but she felt a strength in them that she never had before. Valkyrie kissed her again deeply, their tongues intertwined once again. Once the kiss finally broke Valkyrie said to her

“Welcome to the Valkyrior sister.”

She then handed the string of anal beads to Clea, who took them and with her. Her new knowledge helped her to completely understand her role in the ceremony, she walked over to join Dani and Hippolyta where she found the two women in a sixty nine, both licking energetically. Clea saw Dani on top, her round ass facing up and the sorceress smiled as she moved in and began to lick Dani’s ass hole much to the young former mutants delight.

Back on the dais Valkyrie turned to the remaining four women and asked them. “Do I have any volunteers to ascend next?”

The four of them looked to each other, Ren and Annabelle both looked pretty nervous and Misty still didn’t look very excited about the whole idea.

Elsa couldn’t help but roll her eyes at the other women before saying “I guess I’ll go next.”

“Very good Elsa.” Valkyrie said to her. “Now please pick the tool you would like use to help with your ascension.” She continued motioning towards the table of remaining toys.

Elsa walked over to the table and scanned the collection of marble and glass objects adorning it, considering more than a few before finally deciding on one. She picked a double headed marble dildo that was about twelve inches long and had a slight curve to it. She carried the phallus with her up the dais and handed it to Valkyrie saying,

“It seems you’ve been very giving tonight. I think it’s about time you get some pleasure as well.”

“That is quite generous of you fair Elsa, I am sure I will enjoy it but for now the focus is to be on you. My time will come later.” Valkyrie answered her as she took hold of the dildo, tossing it to the side for now. She then pulled the monster hunter in close so their bodies were pressed together. Separated only by the thin bit of fabric that still covered Elsa’s body.

Elsa could feel the warm of Valkyrie’s breath on her neck, sending shivers down her spine. She let out a small moan as she felt the Asgardian kiss her collar bone. Elsa grinded her body against Valkyrie’s as the other woman continued to kiss and lightly bite at her neck. Valkyrie’s lips continued along Elsa’s collar bone until it came to one of the small straps her robe. Valkyrie slid the bit of fabric off of the monster hunters shoulder letting one side of the gown begin to fall away. The Asgardian then began to repeat the process on the other side of Elsa’s neck until the strap on that side was removed as well. The garment fell away entirely exposing Elsa’s toned body to the other women, and an amazing sight it was. Her firm perky tits capped with pink nipples, her round muscled ass toping her long lean legs, and her pussy with a neatly trimmed bush of red hair made for an enticing sight.

Valkyrie drank it all in for a moment before pouncing on the woman. She guided Elsa down onto the ground until the red head was laying on a pile of furs. The Asgardian dove immediately for Elsa’s perky tits taking one pointed nipple into her mouth, rolling it on her wet warm tongue eliciting a moan of pleasure from Elsa. Valkyrie took the other nipple between her thumb and fore finger and pulled at it, this time making Elsa sharply inhale from the slightly painful but very pleasurable feeling.

Valkyrie’s other hand made its way between Elsa’s legs, sliding its way up one of her soft thighs until finally it reached her wet opening. Valkyrie probed one of her fingers into the monster hunters’ pussy, delving it in as deep as she could reach it. She began to slide the digit in and out making Elsa moan even more. The red head soon even began to grind her hips back and forth against the invading finger, meeting its thrusts into her. Valkyrie added a second finger while at the same time began to use her thumb to circle around Elsa’s clit.

Elsa felt amazing, Valkyries skilled tongue and fingers were sending so much pleasure through her body. The constant stimulation on her clit, nipples and pussy was blissful and making her so wet, she could feel her own juices dripping onto her legs.

Valkyrie’s fingers were so slick they glided in and out of Elsa’s pussy with little effort and the Asgardian knew it was time to take things to the next step. She moved away from Elsa momentarily and reached over and took hold of the double headed dildo that Elsa had chosen earlier. She took the double ended marble phallus and guided it towards Elsa’s waiting pussy, pressing one of the fake cock heads against the wet slit and beginning to slide it in. Elsa moaned as it stretched her open, Valkyrie continuing to push it in inch by inch until it was about half way into the red head.

Elsa looked down to see the other half of the dildo sticking out of her pussy making it look like she had grown her own cock under her little patch of hair. A sight she found strangely erotic.

Valkyrie moved to intertwine her legs with Elsa’s and slid her body closer. She soon had the second dildo head pressing against her own pussy. She slid herself further letting the marble penetrate her, slowly impaling herself further and further until she was pressed against Elsa. She wrapped her arms around the monster hunter and cupped her firm ass, and holding her round cheeks began to guide Elsa in a rocking motion making the dildo slide between the two of them.

Elsa moaned as she felt the cock sliding between them, slick with their intermingling juices, and Valkyrie’s strong hands rubbing and guiding her ass felt mazing as well. Valkyrie began to kiss along Elsa’s jawbone, the monster hunter leaned her head back as Valkyrie’s kisses moved to Elsa’s neck were she began to bite and suck on the pale flesh. The slight addition of pain was making everything all the more pleasure for Elsa. She had one of her own hands in the Asgardian’s blond hair clenching and unclenching her fist in the soft mane. Her other hand roamed Valkyrie’s body seeking every fun place she could play with from her clit, to her nipples, to her ass.

Valkyrie increased the pace of her rocking, making both women move faster along the marble phallus. One of the Asgardians hands left Elsa’s ass for a brief moment swiftly coming back down making a loud slap on impact. The sound of the slap was immediately followed by another, and another, Valkyries hands alternating slapping both of Elsa’s cheeks.

“Harder.” Elsa moaned to her. Valkyrie’s hand coming down with more force on the next slap.

“Harder!” Elsa now yelled at her. This time Valkyrie slapped as hard as she could without seriously hurting the mortal monster hunter.

“Fuck!” Elsa screamed as she felt her ass growing warm and tingling from the spanking, she could just image the deep shade of red her round butt must be turning.

From the side Ren watched on in amazement. How Elsa could be going so crazy in front of the rest of them was beyond her. Ren had been raised so conservative and although she had definitely opened up sexual in private she could never imagine asking to be spanked in front of an audience. She had no idea how she was going to make it through her part of the ceremony. But she had to admit she was enjoying watching it so far, and the moistness between her legs could attest to that.

Elsa’s screams had become incoherent. She knew she was about to cum. She wrapped her arms and legs around Valkyrie pulling herself as close to the other woman as she could and taking the dildo as deep as possible as she let out her final moan. Elsa felt the normal release of her orgasms spreading through her but then suddenly she felt something even more pleasurable. Her body took on the now familiar glow just like the others as her mind and body were filled with a Valkyries knowledge and power respectively. The whole experience made Elsa moan even louder from her orgasm. She wished she could ride this wave of bliss forever but eventually it began to subside and finally faded away.

Elsa panted deeply, exhausted by the experience, Valkyrie leaned in next to the red head’s ear and whispered to her,

“Welcome to the Valkyrior sister.” Punctuating the point with a light bite on Elsa’s earlobe making the other woman gasp lightly.

Valkyrie then slid herself back allowing the dildo to leave her pussy. She wanted more than anything to just keep sliding back and forth on it until she came as hard as Elsa but she knew her time would come. For now she had a sacred duty to finish. She helped Elsa up on her wobbly legs and then handed the double phallus to the red head and guided her towards the other women who had finished the ceremony.

Elsa walked over towards the others and took in the sight of them. Clea was laying on her back with Dani’s pussy planted firmly on her face, the sorceress tongue disappearing into its’ folds. Hippolyta had her head buried in Clea’s pussy with the Clea’s legs wrapped around her neck and Elsa was pretty sure she could see the end of the anal beads string once again hanging from Clea’s ass. Elsa walked up behind Hippolyta, holding her double dildo firmly in one hand. She swiftly shoved the phallus into the Olympians pussy causing a shocked but not unpleased sound that was mostly muffled by Clea’s pussy. Elsa smiled as she began to move the cock back and forth.

“So who would like to ascend next?” Valkyrie asked the three remaining women.

Ren, Misty and Annabelle all looked to each other, each of them more than a little nervous in one way or another and none of them really wanting to volunteer. After a moment Misty finally broke the silence saying,

“Fine let’s get this over with.”

Valkyrie smiled at the slight sound of resignation in Misty’s voice, taking as a bit of a challenge to make sure the other women really enjoyed herself.

“Why don’t you pick the tool you’d like me to use?” The Asgardian said motioning to the table of toys.

Misty walked over to the table and looked over what was still there. Her eyes soon found a smooth marble dildo attached to some leather strapping, she figured maybe picking a strap-on would make this whole thing seem a little more what she was usually into. She stepped up onto the dais handing the device over to Valkyrie who took it with a bit of a laugh.

“Something told me you would select this.” She smiled and sighed slightly as she began to attach the leather straps around her waist, “I will show you the pleasures of another woman Misty, even if I must use a cock to do so.” Valkyrie finished with the straps and stood with her hands on her hips with the marble phallus standing between her legs. “Now let us begin.”

Valkyrie moved towards Misty wrapping her arms around her co-team leader and pulling her close. Misty was surprised and a little uneasy as she felt the goddesses strong arms pull her closer until their bodies were pressed together. Mist was very aware that the only thing between them was the thin fabric of her gown, she could feel the hard marble dick between her legs. There was suddenly an unexpected sensation coming over her, one she had felt many times before. As Valkyrie leaned in closer Misty felt her hot breath on her neck, she could feel her own breath becoming deeper and her heart beating faster. Finally Valkyrie’s lips pressed against Misty’s, the feeling was familiar and yet new, Misty had never kissed lips so full and soft, and before she knew it she felt herself kissing Valkyrie back.

She felt her own hands exploring the other woman’s bodies, finding curves and arches she had never felt on a man before. Valkyrie’s hands worked their way up to Misty’s shoulders and taking holds of the thin straps of fabric there and pulling them off letting the garment fall away. As soon as it was gone Valkyrie pulled Misty in as close as she could letting every inch of their skin touch, and to Misty every inch felt like it was electricity, sending shocks through her body.

Her mind was in a daze, she hadn’t even realized Valkyrie’s lips and begun to move down until she felt a bite on her neck, then a moment later there was a hands between her legs, long fingers circling around Misty’s clit making her moan. She could feel her legs getting weak, just as she thought they were about to give out Valkyrie began to guide her down until she was laying on the pile of pillows and furs, the Asgardian’s skilled fingers never stopping.

Once misty was laid out on the ground Valkyrie’s lips swiftly made their way down to Misty’s lower lips and soon began to kiss them deeply. Misty gasped as she felt Valkyrie’s tongue reaching deep inside her pussy, she couldn’t believe how good it felt. Valkyrie seemed to know where to lick, kiss, or suck as soon as the thought entered Misty’s mind. Valkyrie’s hands reached up and began to play with Misty’s tits at the same time, her strong fingers kneading the mounds of flesh and pinching and twerking the hard brown nipples. Misty’s own hands were entangled in Valkyrie’s long blond hair, holding the Asgardian’s head between her legs never wanting to let the skilled tongue leave her pussy, but unfortunately it felt like way to soon when Valkyrie removed her lips.

The Asgardian warrior smiled to herself as she heard Misty’s slight whimper of need when she stopped licking her, knowing that Misty was coming to understand the joys of being with a woman. Valkyrie climbed up Misty’s body kissing and licking every inch or so of skin she passed, giving the nipples a long suck, each one popping out of her pink lips and then topped with a small kiss. She continued to move up until she was face to face with her co team leader. The two women kissing again, Valkyrie noticing that Misty seemed much more eager as their tongues intertwined.

Misty was licking and sucking on Valkyrie’s tongue, tasting herself all over it. She had tasted her own juices of the lips and tongue of guys before but they tasted so much sweeter from Valkyrie. Then suddenly Misty felt her pussy fill up as Valkyrie swiftly thrust her hips forward sending the marble strap-on inside Misty’s wet folds. Misty wrapped her legs around Valkyrie’s waist pulling the fake cock deeper into her as she moaned. Valkyrie began to rock her hips back and forth fucking Misty deeply, the smooth rock sliding easily, coated in Misty’s juices.

The women’s hips slapped together over and over making an audible sound with each thrust. The sound of skin meeting skin intermingles with the sounds of Misty’s moans to create a sweet melody to all who could hear, and both Ren and Annabelle were listening intently. The sweet chorus adding the arousal both women were already feeling from watching the spectacle in front of them. Annabelle was amazed, in all the time she had known Misty the other woman had never shown the slightest interest in women but now here she was practically begging Valkyrie to fuck her harder.

Misty’s strong thighs squeezed around Valkyries waist, the Asgardian thought if it weren’t for her god like strength the she may have been crushed between her teammate’s legs, instead she just enjoyed the smooth skin pressed against her own. Valkyrie pressed herself down on top of Misty, feeling every inch of the other woman against her that she could, Misty’s hard nipples rubbing against her own sending little pulses of pleasure through her. Valkyrie kissed and licked at Misty’s neck and collar bone listening to the sweet moans coming from her friend.

Misty was lost in the lust and passion of the moment, any trepidation she’d had about being with a woman was gone. She felt like her body was melting into Valkyries, their skin pressed so hard together it was hard to tell where her own ended and Valkyrie’s began. The marble felt so good inside her, its smooth rounded surface gliding in and out of her. She needed to ride it. Misty used her legs wrapped around Valkyrie’s waist to twist their bodies, spinning them on the ground until Misty was on top straddling the Asgardian. Misty quickly began to bounce up and down on the cock, now in control of the speed and tempo. She looked at the woman bellow her and saw the cocky grin on Valkyrie’s face and that just spurned her on more. She grinded her hips against the strap-on felling it on every inch inside her. Misty saw Valkyries large tit’s jiggling with every movement and something came over her and she leaned forward taking one of the big milky orbs into her mouth, eagerly sucking at the pink nipple.

Valkyries hands were in Misty’s thick dark hair, she moaned lightly as she let Misty’s mouth move back and forth between her nipples, licking and sucking. Valkyrie was proud to see Misty was fully embracing the ritual, having been so reluctant to start and now enthusiastically riding Valkyrie’s fake cock and sucking on her tits. The Asgardian thrusted her hips upwards, meeting Misty’s riding, their rhythm soon matching making them both moan all the more

Misty was slamming herself down as hard and fast as she could, she knew she was about to cum and as much as she didn’t want this moment to end she wanted her release even more. Every bounce pushed her closer and closer to the edge until finally with one last thrust she through her head back, screaming out as her orgasm over took her. Like her team mates before her this was an orgasm like she had never experienced. Her body was washed over with not just pleasure, but the same knowledge and power that had filled the others, and the soft glow emanated from her dark skin. It felt like it lasted forever and only and instant at the same time but once it finally subsided she collapsed on top of Valkyrie, her breaths deep and heavy.

“Welcome to the Valkyrior sister.” Valkyrie whispered in her ear much as she had with the other women who had already ascended. She allowed Misty a few moments to catch her breath before helping her to her feet. Valkyrie’s practiced fingers quickly undid the strap-on cock she was wearing and handed it to Misty who took it without question. She kissed Valkyrie one last time and then Misty moved from the dais to join the others who had already played their role.

She approached the four other woman all already at play. Elsa and Hippolyta were making good use on Elsa’s double ended dildo, each sliding along one end of it while kissing deeply. Dani was laying on her back with Clea’s pussy firmly planted on her face, the younger woman’s tongue eagerly lapping at the sorceress’ folds. Misty approached Dani and Clea and slid up between Dani’s legs, there Misty tasted another woman’s pussy for the first time in her life, but she knew it would not even be the last of the night.

Valkyrie looked to Ren and Annabelle saying "Who shall ascend next?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I hope you all enjoyed the story and rate and review. Until next time. Thanks.)

**Author's Note:**

> (I hope you all enjoyed the story and rate and review. Until next time. Thanks.)


End file.
